Heartbreaker
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Como Cada dia Se escondia en la calidez de un cuello nuevo, en el brillo de jubilo que su belleza causaba, en las risas tontas, en el divertido preámbulo Que siempre habia de terminar,  oh si, Damon Conocia ese juego,y siempre, siempre acababa en lagrimas


Hola, Mis queridos Lectores Vengo aquí con algo así como un Sonfict que es pero no es, lo de los songfitcs no va conmigo, al menos no al completo, solo me tome prestada unas pequeñas frases, por lo que no es toda la letra solo algunas partes.

**Discleimer:**TVD no me pertenece, Esta basada en la saga de L.J Smith, y la serie le pertenece a su productor. Nada es Mio, solo la trama, La canción tampoco me pertenece (Obviamente -.-) Su nombre es **HeartBreaker**y pertenece en Autoria, letra y voz al Queso andante Que nunca Envejece Llamado **Enrique****Iglesias**.

**Aclaracion:**Abajo cuando me refiero a Matt y digo Mutt, no es que lo este escribiendo mal, sucede que el en Unos de los libros de la saga. Mientras Matt le habla a Damon, este deja de escucharlo y comienza a encontrarle significado a su nombre para divertirse en algo, lo cual ah quedado como:

**M**olesto **U**fanado **T**erco **T**onto. **Mutt.**

Y aunque este fict se basa en los hechos de la serie, me pareció divertido, ya sabéis Xd

**HeartBreaker.**

"_There's a line that you cross, when you've lost someone and you can't accept it. Oh no._

_Hay una linea, que cruzas, cuando pierdes a alguien y no puedes aceptarlo."_

Cerró los Ojos con fuerza. Y apretó los puños.

No le importaba que La estupida Bruja Bennett y su Mutt* Junto con la vacía Rubia Vampiro le mirasen mal, le valía un rábano y parte de otro lo que ellos Pensasen de el, Eran solo unos estupidos e Ingenuos Individuos, Ellos no sabia nada. Nada de lo que el sentía.

Ellos no Sabían cuanto le estaba costando superar a la Antes Hermosa ángel y ahora Arrastrada Zorra de Katherine.

Sus nudillos tomaron un color aun mas pálido ante toda la presión que el ejercía.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Y Realmente había dolido.

No es como si se sintiera engañado, o..o Dolido, no era como si Hubiese perdido a alguien, o como si la ilusión que el tenia de alguien se hubiese desvanecido para dejar la horrenda y podrida verdad.

No, no era eso lo que lo torturaba.

Era como si alguien Hubiese Muerto. O como si Algo hubiese muerto.

"_There__'__s__a__Space,__In__between,__A__denial,__Knowing__That__You__can__'__t__Erase__It._

_Can't Face it._

_Hay un espacio, en el medio, Una negación, Sabiendo que no puedes Borrarlo, no puedes confrontarlo"_

Estaba asustado.

El Había Estado equivocado al pensar que todo dentro de el Estaba muerto y Corroído por el veneno de la oscuridad, pero no era así, claramente pudo sentir como algo agonizaba en su interior.

Y podía tener una idea de lo que era.

Eso a lo que su Hermanito llamaba….

_¿Cómo era que lo llamaba?_

_Ah si._

_Humanidad._

Esos habían sido los restos de su "humanidad" Diciendo adiós_._

"_She'll never be the one to bear the Scars Of what you've done._

_Ella no será la única que nunca podrá sanar las heridas que le hiciste."_

— Estarás Bien. — Le susurro a la chica en el oído.

Con sus manos suaves como la seda retiro el cabello dejando expuesto el bronceado cuello de aquella chica De cabello color caoba.

"_Whatever it is, whatever it was, I know you done this Before._

_Lo que sea que es, lo que sea que fue, yo se que has hecho esto antes."_

Sintió sus colmillos deslizarse por sus labios y cerro los ojos. La mejor parte de la cena: la anticipación de un buen banquete.

Acerco sus labios hasta el cuello de al chica y deposito un pequeño beso. Ella suspiro y el sonrío. Retrajo los labios y le mordió con vehemencia.

Sintiendo como la sangre pasaba por su garganta, el poder creciendo dentro de el, la vida por sus venas.

— No duele tanto. — susurro con voz un poco forzada.

El termino de beber y se separo de ella. Le quito un claro mechon de cabello de la frente y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Estaba muy débil y pálida, era casi la tercera vez en la semana que se alimentaba de ella, _No__sobreviviría__a__menos__que__estuviese__en__un__hospital__ahora,__o__que__el__le__diese__de__su__sangre_. Le sonrío de medio lado al ver el hermoso sonrojo aun más visible ante la palidez de la chica.

— Lo se.— Le dijo socarronamente. — Te lo dije—

Ella sonrío y le miro curiosa con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Coloco su mano en el rostro del chico y limpio con su dedo el rastro de sangre que quedaba en su boca.

— ¿Tienes que irte?— Le susurro Lentamente de manera casi suplicante. — Eres tan hermoso…— Susurro pérdida en sus facciones.

El cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Y sonrío de medio lado.

— Si debo irme. — le dijo con desden.

_Aquel juego le gustada tanto,. Y la merienda tenia unas manos tan suaves._

— ¿Volveré a verte?— susurro en un reproche, pero sonó como un suplica.

El agrando su sonrisa.

— Probablemente no. —

Ella torció el gesto.

— Eres un monstruo— Dijo de manera tranquila y relajada— ¿Cómo es que no te temo? ¿Cómo puedo….estar…queriéndote?— le pregunto en un susurro como una niña queriendo saber porque el cielo es azul.

— Poderes de monstruo — le dijo Con Burla.

— ¿Voy a morir?— Le dijo en un Pacifico Tono. — ¿Vas a dejarme ir?—

Esta vez fue El el que torció el Gesto.

— Me lo estoy pensando— le dijo en un ronroneo.

Sonrío con suficiencia.

Ante su frase el corazón de la chica había comenzado a latir rápidamente, Podía ver en sus Ojos un atisbo de Esperanza. _Oh,__las__emociones__humanas,__tan__fáciles__de__provocar__como__de__disipar.__Mientras__más__Efímera__sea__la__Felicidad,__Mas__Amedrentadora__es__la__Dolorosa__Decepción._

_¿El le salvaría?_

¿Tenia el la bondad para hacerlo?, como su pequeño Hermanito.

"_Tell me, tell me, ¿why'd you Gonna Break My Heart?_

_Dime, dime, ¿porque vas a romper mi Corazón?."_

Sacudió la cabeza Tortuosamente. La chica aun le veía con los ojos Brillosos.

Busco dentro de si mismo, Pero no había nada más que el puro y mismísimo color negro. No hay luz. Ni nada viviente. Donde no hay vida, no hay esperanza, no hay bondad, no hay _nada._

Le sonrío apaciguadoramente a la Hermosa Joven. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ante la fisura de la esperanza, que crecía en ella a cada momento.

Coloco sus manos en el rostro de la chica y suavemente se acerco a ella.

Le miro a los profundos pozos verdes cuando casi compartían alientos, y rápidamente le beso. De forma suave y pausada. Agradeciendo por la vida y el alimento que le había proporcionado. El corazón de la chica latía descarriado ya, y casi esbozaba una sonrisa. El seguía besándole de manera casi cariñosa y acariciando con sus dedos su joven y Fresco rostro.

"_All the Walls come down In the end Nothing Ever last Forever._

_Toda las paredes, se vienen abajo, Al final, Nada nunca Dura para Siempre"_

El se separo de la humana, y esta le sonrío, podía sentir su corazón Hinchado, sus sonrosados labios, su hermosa piel, sus bellos ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo caer en cascada, largo y suave por su espalda, su bella figura, la chica rebozaba vida, era joven y bella, y le sonreía Emocionada.

_Obviamente no había entendido._

El le miro con condescendencia y acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos.

"_Whatever it is, Whatever it was, Just Better Gotta let it go!._

_Lo que sea que es, lo que sea que fue, mejor solo déjalo ir."_

Le sonrío fugazmente con ternura, la cual se borro casi de inmediato, sostuvo sus rostro con sus suaves manos y tiro hacia un lado Rápida y elegantemente.

_Cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido del cuello de la chica rompiéndose._

Los abrió de nuevo y le dejo caer al suelo.

Vacía.

Muerta.

Sus ojos verdes miraban perdidos al vacío, ya no había vida ni belleza en ella, mas que la que un cadáver podía ofrecer.

La coloco detrás del mostrador de la tienda en la que estaban, Aquella era la hermosa tendera de la tienda de tarjetas y regalos. Tomo con sus dedos algo de la sangre del cuello de la chica y unto la esquina del mostrador.

Camino hasta la puerta y cambio el letrero que se encontraba en la puerta de abierto a cerrado.

Aun recordando la Esperanza de vida en los ojos de la chica.

"_You__'__re__a__Heartbreaker,__Breaker,__Tell__me__now,__Why__the__Hell__you__gotta__Be__a__Heartbreaker,__Breaker,__Leave__me__now,__Why__the__Hell__you__gotta__Be__a__Heartbreaker._

_Tu Eres un Rompecorazones, Rompe. Dime ahora ¿porque Demonios tenia que ser un rompecorazones?, rompe, Déjame ahora, ¿Porque demonios Tenias que ser un rompecorazones.?" _

Salio de la Pequeña tienda y sintió como todo el Desagradable sol se pasaba en su cuerpo. Grácilmente camino a lo largo de la acera distraídamente sin querer pensar,

Si vives, Solo limítate a existir,

Si piensas, Damon, Te volverás loco.

El Dolor se asegurara a Reducirte a Cenizas antes y mejor Que el sol mismo.

Doblo la Esquina y se encontró con un pequeño café. Observo las mesas de afuera y algo llamo su atención. Unas níveas y Pálidas Piernas que terminaban con un pequeño short gris a la Mitad de los Muslos, una pequeña cintura, vestida por una camisa Rosa viejo, que aumentada la palidez, un cuello, blanco pero cremoso que dejaba con una piel casi traslucida que dejaba ver todas y cada una de las venas y arterias, y unos finos y rojos Labios, una nariz respingada y unos ojos Azules casi blancos que le miraban con Fiereza mientras sacudía su Larga y Negra Cabellera coquetamente.

El sonrío con su mejor Galantería y camino Hasta ella sentadote en La otra única silla de la mesa..

— Hola— ronroneo el Chico— ¿Como te llamas?— Le dijo jovialmente.

_Afianzar el terreno._

— Jules— Pronuncio esta suavemente en una sonrisa. — y Tu…?— le pregunto coqueta.

El río Lobunamente.

Tomo la mano de la chica y la acerco a sus labios aun con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella.

— Damon— Le susurro antes de Besar la pálida mano.— Damon Salvatore.

Ella Suspiro y el Sonrío aun mas.

_Y el Juego Volvía a Empezar._

"_Tell me, tell me, ¿why'd you Gonna Break My Heart?_

_Dime, dime, ¿porque vas a romper mi Corazón?."_

**Fin.**

¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Ah sido una perdida de tiempo?

Me encantaría que me lo Hiciesen saber con un hermoso Revienw, Brindarle entretenimiento y hacerles pasar un buen rato es lo que me impulsa a escribir. Si lo logre, simplemente háganmelo saber.

"_Life Suck's Either Way, At least, When you're a vampire, you don't have to feel Bad about it. _

_La vida Apesta de cualquier forma, al menos, cuando eres un Vampiro no te tienes que sentirte mal acerca de ello"_

—Damon Salvatore.—

ATT _Dulce-Maldad._


End file.
